Entraide
by Liyada
Summary: Le monde connut un vendredi bien noir... Encore plus pour certain pays.


_**Entraide :**_

 _ **Hetalia appartient à Himaruya.**_

 _ **Rating : T.**_

 _ **Pairing : Aucun.**_

C'était une réunion normale. Comme d'habitude depuis quelque temps, les pays européens tentaient d'aider la Grèce avec différent plan de financement. Enfin… C'était la version officielle. Dans la réalité… Grèce dormait, ayant céder au sentiment de lassitude qui envahissait peu à peu sa population, Prusse qui s'était incrusté se disputait avec Angleterre, Espagne poursuivait Romano qui l'insultait copieusement, Pologne tentait de discuter de mode avec les trois pays baltes, Danemark avait débuté un concours de boisson et y avait entrainés Roumanie, Hongrie et République Tchèque sous les yeux acérés de Suède et Slovaquie et le regard lassé de Finlande et Autriche. Irlande du Sud, Portugal et Italie de Nord eux, caressaient un chaton arrivés par la Grèce. Allemagne, comme d'habitude, tentait de faire régner le calme, sans grand succès. Son visage glissa vers France, qui, pour une fois, était étrangement sérieux. Aucune remarque salace comme il avait l'habitude, aucune drague un peu lourde mais qui flattait leurs « victimes ». Son regard allait au loin, comme sans but, admirant une chose qui semblait plus grande que lui. Le germanique lui demanda :

France, ça va ?

Oui…

Tu es sûr ?

Oui…

Allemagne commença à se détourner. France fronça les sourcils, se ravisa et attrapa la manche de son voisin, lui murmura :

Je… J'ai une drôle d'impression… Comme…

Le représentant de l'hexagone écarquilla tout à coup les yeux et porta sa main à sa gorge. Il desserra le col de sa chemise, et on put voir son sang qui commençait à couler tout autour de son cou. L'allemand regarda, incrédule, son confrère s'évanouir et tomber brutalement sur le sol, attirant l'attention sur lui.

Il allait bientôt être 10 heures.

Bonjour Yémen, fit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux verts d'eaux.

Bonjour Tunisie, lui répondit son interlocutrice, une jeune femme voilée aux grands yeux ambrés. Ça va ?

Oui, oui… Les autres sont là ?

Oui. On attendait plus que toi.

Les deux nations aux teints bronzés rentrèrent dans un salon au sol tapissé de tapis persan. Autour d'une grande table en bois, plusieurs nations du « Sud », celle qui subissait le plus les retombés de ces actions terroristes, actions dont leur population n'était pas d'accord et qui emmenait à des amalgames injustes et humiliant. Tous voulaient faire quelque chose, mais il était compliqué de lutter contre ces immenses organisations terroristes. Tous s'assirent calmement, et commencèrent à débattre pour savoir quelle mesure, à leur échelle, ils pouvaient prendre. Ils venaient d'apprendre un nouvel attentat, en France. Un mort et deux blessés. Ça allait encore retombé sur eux.

Tunisie écoutait distraitement. Une étrange petite voix lui hurlait dans sa tête : Alertes, alertes ! Il soupira… Avant d'ouvrir des yeux horrifiés. Un hurlement monta dans sa gorge, et de nombreuses tâches de sang se mirent à couvrir sa chemise. Il repensa immédiatement à l'attentat au musée Bardot, il n'y a pas trois mois, en mars, ayant fait 21 morts. Pas encore… Ce n'étais pas possible, non ? pensa-t-il avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, sous les cris de ses confrères.

Il était 13 heures 45.

La tête de Tunisie lui faisait mal. Son sang battait dans ses tempes, et la douleur parcourait son corps. Sa gorge était sèche et il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Il réussit juste à ouvrir les yeux en gémissant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en tombant sur le visage mortellement sérieux de France, à la gorge entouré d'un bandage et celui fermé d'Allemagne ! Ils étaient dans une petite pièce, les volets fermés. La République Française se leva aussitôt, prit un verre à côté de lui et le lui fit boire, sans un mot. La nation allemande demanda :

Tunisie, ça va ?

Que… Que c'est-il-passé ? Ne me dite pas… que c'était un… attentat ? demanda craintivement le tunisien.

Le silence coupable de ses deux collègues lui confirma la nouvelle. Avant qu'il puisse demander d'autres informations, un gémissement le fit se retourner. Il put voir son homologue du Koweït allongé dans un autre lit. Le jeune homme à boucles châtaines commençait à se réveiller. Plusieurs bandages recouvraient son corps, mais des brûlures restaient malgré tout visibles. Son collègue se réveilla à son tour… Et posa les mêmes questions que lui quelque minute auparavant. Ils croisèrent leurs regards et demandèrent, unanimement, sur un ton dépité :

Combien de morts ?

Eh bien… commença l'aryen.

Au moins 27 chez Koweït. Au moins 38 chez Tunisie, le coupa France. Sans compter les blessés.

Franz !

Tais-toi. Il faut qu'ils sachent.

Où ? Pou… Pourquoi ? demandèrent les deux nations alitées.

Pour toi Koweït, c'était la mosquée chiite Al-Imam al-Sadeq qui a été attaqué par l'EI. Parce que, d'après eux, les chiites sont des « hérétiques » et que la mosquée « répandait l'enseignement chiite parmi la population sunnite ». Pour toi Tunisie, c'est une plage et l'hôtel Marhaba à Sousse, et comme la dernière fois, pour affaiblir ta démocratie.

Pourquoi toutes ces folies ? se lamenta Tunisie.

Je ne sais pas. Allemagne, tu peux nous laisser un moment ?

Ja.

L'aryen quitta la pièce, et le français soupira, puis dit plus qu'il demanda :

C'est dur, hein ?

Comme tout attentat. Tu ne te repose pas ? Toi aussi tu as… commença Tunisie.

Un mort par décapitation, c'est choquant, mais c'est moins grave que 38 et 28 morts, non ?

Mais ça reste un attentat.

Je… Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi chez moi… On est pacifique, on a juste condamner les actes de ses terroristes… Je ne comprends pas, merde ! Pourquoi ?! hurla le voisin de l'Arabie Saoudite.

Je ne sais pas. Ils sont fous, c'est tout, murmura le seul blond avec dégoût.

C'est vrai : si on ne compte pas les pays en guerre contre eux comme Syrie ou Mali, la France et mon pays sont les plus menacé par les terroristes avec Etats-Unis. C'est probable qu'ils aient fait ça juste parce que tu es une nation du Moyen-Orient qui prône la laïcité, rassura le garçon aux yeux verts d'eau.

Hier était un vendredi bien noir… fut la conclusion du français.

Les trois pays se regardèrent, l'horreur de cette journée se reflétant dans leurs yeux vides. Que faire d'autres ? Ils étaient tous passé par des milliers d'horreur dans leur longue vie. Mais ça… C'était brutal, violent, horrible. France et Tunisie avaient déjà eu des horreurs en cette année sombre pour leurs pays, mais Koweït revivait ça pour la première depuis 2006…

Le blond prit la parole en premier, disant tout haut ce que tout les trois pensaient tout bas depuis quelques minutes :

Ces attentats… Ce que font ces terroristes est abject. Il faut absolument lutter contre ses organisations. Nous ne devons plus les laisser faire quoi que ce soit. Ils veulent affaiblir la démocratie, les constitutions et les libertés. Ils ne comprennent rien. Ils ne font que les affirmer encore plus. J'ai déjà connu ça, après la révolution. Tout les pays d'Europe voulaient stopper mes idées de démocratie. Ils n'ont fait que raffermirent auprès des populations qui les ont connus, comme on peut le voir maintenant, deux siècles plus tard. Nous ne devons pas baisser l'échine, nous devons nous entraider pout ne plus laisser cette horreur se reproduire.

Exactement… Je suis l'un des rares pays à avoir réussi à établir une démocratie stable après le printemps arabe. Et à cause de ça, on me cible, on veut m'affaiblir. Je vais tout faire pour qu'on puisse se relever, mais l'économie va en prendre un sacré coup…

Même au sein des musulmans, ces enfoirés sont racistes avec leur putain d'extrémisme… Le pire avec tout ça, ça va être les amalgames. Ils font passés les musulmans pour des barbares, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Pour la plupart, on est pas d'accord avec leurs barbaries !

On sait bien, soupirèrent ses deux collègues.

Puis, sans se consulter auparavant, ils se levèrent, et se firent une accolade forte, fraternelle, désespérée. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, avant de se séparer et de se promettre silencieusement, les yeux dans les yeux, pensant tous la même chose, la promesse de ne pas se laisser abattre, de se relever ensemble, et de faire voir à ces monstres la force de la liberté.

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_

 _ **J'ai été choquée, hier, quand après être sortie soulagée d'avoir finie mon brevet, j'ai appris les trois attentats qui ont ébranlé la France, la Tunisie et le Koweït. Hier, l'islam radical à fait en tout au moins 65 morts… Ce qui c'est passé est horrible, mais il ne faut pas tomber dans l'amalgame : les musulman ne sont pas des barbares, et les terroristes interprètent très mal leur religion qui ne demande pas de tuer des gens et d'imposer leur idéologie aux autres !**_

 _ **Je voulais (et avais commencé) depuis un moment écrire une fanfiction sur Hetalia, mais je ne pensais pas que mon premier post sur le fandom se ferait dans ses conditions…**_

 _ **Je tiens à honorer toutes les victimes et je suis de tout cœur avec leurs familles et leurs proches.**_

 _ **Liyada.**_


End file.
